


a softer warmth

by wr_015



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Inspired By A Softer World, Romance, mitski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr_015/pseuds/wr_015
Summary: a collecshon of a softer world edits featuring mitski lyrics and wenrene warmth
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 9





	1. pink in the night

**Author's Note:**

> pls listen to the songs for maximum feels uwu

* * *

[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-B5yr2zyY0)

[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/653wRjqO0GOZPQPcXpeAXD?highlight=spotify:track:5Yb82JrDj09gQHQtjWgYYo)


	2. why didn't you stop me?

* * *

[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nK84dWFj8Lw)

[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/653wRjqO0GOZPQPcXpeAXD?highlight=spotify:track:6yReUDu8b6PDNdLc0Z0djO)


	3. lonesome love

* * *

[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYhkUMl3EbA)

[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/653wRjqO0GOZPQPcXpeAXD?highlight=spotify:track:5hgWjrfgnDb29uCaQ1UovU)


	4. strawberry blond

* * *

[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g685pAuKW34)

[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/6XIm98oFtEgIN0VPdzoKvu?highlight=spotify:track:3eGsNpXzcb1BDkfSJI54NY)


	5. your best american girl

* * *

[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4xtkmQ1omc)

[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/16i5KnBjWgUtwOO7sVMnJB?highlight=spotify:track:172rW45GEnGoJUuWfm1drt)


End file.
